Known in the art are methods for enabling communication between users playing a multi-player game together.
A communication system according to an exemplary embodiment comprises plural communication terminals and one or more servers, wherein: the one or more servers comprise: first memory; and at least one first processor configured to: for each of plural game devices by use of which a multi-play is being performed, associate a game device with an application running in one of the plural communication terminals, using identification information of a user of the game device; acquire information on a situation of a game running in the plural game devices; generate, for each of the plural communication terminals, according to the situation of the game, information on a group forming a unit of communication; and for each of the plural communication terminals, send corresponding information on a group to a communication terminal based on established associations, each of the plural communication terminals comprises: second memory; and at least one second processor configured to perform, by executing the application, based on the information on a group sent from the one or more servers, communication with another communication terminal belonging to an identical group via a network.
The identification information of the user includes a device ID of the game device used by the user, a management-purpose user ID of the user, or an application user ID of the user.